1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle having a charging device and to a method for charging an energy store of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes charging stations to charge energy stores of vehicles. These charging stations are located, for example, at gasoline stations. A charging cable typically is used to provide an electrically conductive connection between the energy store and the charging station to carry out the charging process.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the effort for a vehicle user when charging an energy store of the vehicle.